This invention relates to small watercraft of the type having a water jet propulsion system.
Relatively small watercraft for leisure and recreational purposes have become increasingly popular in recent years. Such crafts include a platform for an operator who holds a control pole or handle. An engine-driven propeller forms a jet of water which propels the boat, and a guide is provided for the jet in order to steer the craft.
The popularity of such crafts is in large part due to the maneuverability of the craft, and the degree of control by the operator. Consequently, any device which increases the operator's control constitutes an important feature.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a craft of the foregoing type, which includes means for positively or manually controling the dynamic lift of the craft.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a craft having an easily operable control handle.